five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuma
'Introduction' Ryuma was a samurai from the Wano Country in the New World who died and was made into a General Zombie by Hogback. 'Personality' In life, Ryuma followed a strict personal philosophy centered around justice and honor. Ryuma strongly believed that saving a life was a debt that must be repaid by those with virtue, and that repaying this debt was the way of a true swordsman. To this end, Ryuma would occasionally follow the request of someone he owed almost blindly, even when it contradicted his other beliefs. He also believed that a battle should be measured by what was protected instead of how much fame was gained. Ryuma, having heard the reputation of "King", hoped to one day fight against him. He believed that this King must hold a great "Warrior's Soul" and would make a worthy adversary. The irony however, is that he himself was "King"; because the name, "King", was given to him by the people he saved, he unfortunately did not know it himself. As a zombie, Ryuma has mannerisms similar to those of Brook, such as his perverted nature and his distinct "Yohohohoho" laugh. These similarities exist because he has Brook's shadow animating his corpse. Though Ryuma has Brook's core personality, he possesses a slightly different outlook on things. He has abandoned his past as a part of Brook, and every memory connected with it; because of this, while Brook cherishes his afro, Ryuma sees it only as an eyesore. Ryuma also sees it as a weakness of Brook's to be exploited in their duel. He also has a decidedly sadistic streak, behaving quite cruelly towards his "former master" Brook; when fighting him, Ryuma seems to enjoy inflicting both physical and psychological pain as well as toying with him when he could have won quickly and easily, being the far more powerful of the two. He seems to retain a fondness for battle that is more in line with his body's samurai origins. He felt deep shame about himself after being defeated by Zoro. After his second revival by Konton, Ryuma regained his memories in his former life as a samurai and while not remember his time with Brook shadow, Ryuma felt great shame in being used. He still posses his honorable code, as he refused to attack Isshin Kurosakl during his brief mental breakdown and like-wise respected Isshin for not attacking him while he was in conversation with his comrades. 'History (One Piece manga)' Ryuma was born sometime in the past the Wano Country. He in life was a strict personal philosophy centered around justice and honor. Ryuma strongly believed that saving a life was a debt that must be repaid by those with virtue, and that repaying this debt was the way of a true swordsman. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' Coalition Alliance Isshin Kurosaki Ryuma developed a great level of respect with the former Soul Reaper captain. Ryuma also respected Isshin honor, as he praised Isshin for not attacking while his guard was down when he was speaking to his fellow zombies. During the fight, Ryuma was initially overpowering Isshin, but noticed Isshin was tired, (due to helping Kagura with her training), and regretted he could not fight him at full strength. However, after Isshin gained most of his powers, he was excited to fight him nearly at full strength. After the two launched their final attacks, Ryuma mentally commented on how he considered Isshin a worthy opponent, although Isshin attack overpowered his, he showed no anger, and accepted his defeat gracefully, even considered him "King". 'Powers and Abilities' During his lifetime, Ryuma was a very powerful swordsman, as he was able to kill a dragon with ease. As such he is regarded as a legendary figure in the Wano country. As a zombie under Gekko Moriah he was placed as a General Zombie, the strongest group of zombies. Imbued with Brook shadow, he incorporated all his skills, but because Ryuma has a much stronger body than Brook does, the power of the techniques is amplified to a much higher level. He was able to defeat Brook twice, and fought on even par with Roronna Zoro, another powerful swordsman. On his revival, he was able to hold his own against with a captain level Soul Reaper Isshin Kurosaki, and was able to pressure him Master Swordsman: Ryuma was legendary in the Wano Country for his extraordinary mastery in swordsmanship. His skills resembled a mix of Kenjutsu and Battojutsu. He could slice through copper,, kill Cyrano, a first-rate swordsman, and an enormous dragon with little effort. He was renowned as the strongest swordsman of his time. Due to this, as well as his strong belief in protecting others, Ryuma was also called "King," the swordsman who carries the world's greatest "Warrior's Soul". He was able to fight and overpower Isshin Kurosaki, a former captain of Sqaud 10 of the Gotei 13, who is a master swordsman himself (although Isshin was only at 20% of his full strength at the time). Immense Strength: Ryuma possessed immense physical strength, as the force he applied in his swordsmanship allowed him to cut a copper statue in half and decapitating an enormous dragon with a single slash. Weapon Shusui * Warrior's Soul Ethereal Cut: * Warrior's Soul Disturbed Spirit: * Warrior's Soul Dragon God Sword: 'Trivia' Category:Zombie Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Thriller Bark Category:Coalition Category:One Piece (Series) Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Wano Country Category:Pirate World